User talk:Ahri-chan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:Angels can kill/The numbers.... page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:52, January 31, 2014 (UTC) Haha thank you Ahri-chan for helping with my story. Thanks to people like you it's looking amazing. Mary, the Seraph of Flame 10:32, October 7, 2014 (UTC) No subject Nice Profile picture Shadow The Demon (talk) 12:11, March 19, 2014 (UTC)Shadow The Demon Ban How was that roleplaying? I was only using the /me tool to portray actual events that were happening! For example, I had just walked out of the room to get a snack, and then, due to you being such a butthurt girlie, you decided to ban me. Honestly, you just want to do anything to hurt me, even if it leaves no impact on me whatsoever. Unlike how it would for you, however, seeing as you are stuck to this site like some sort of casual... No matter, it isn't a long wait, but it is inconvenient none-the-less. Damnit, forgot to sign that post... Fallout223 (talk) 12:57, June 1, 2014 (UTC)Scrolls223 Wh- TAUNTS!? If my memory serves me correctly, you had kicked me after I had stopped talking, and then started provoking me! Honestly, if you allow emotions to control yourself during your only "job", you are not fit to be in that position! You had provoked me, and done everything possible to get me banned, even taunting me into saying simple things that were intending no harm, and weren't racist, sexual, harassing, or mean in the slightest!! Honestly, for that fake fucker's sake, why don't you admit that we were both in the wrong?! I already have, now you do it. Damnit, did it again... Fallout223 (talk) 13:10, June 1, 2014 (UTC)Morrowind223 Well, I kinda didn't deserve the ban... Y'know, seeing as how I had fucking STOPPED?!?! AND THEN... Hahaha... And then YOU started, and then kicked me! Haha! How funny is it that you kicked me for following your orders?! NOT AT ALL, that is how fucking funny that was! And I am honestly trying my absolute hardest, luv, to not... Well, to put it simply, "Boil my top" or "explode my shit", if you will. And, as I recall, that night were you sealed your fate, you had gotten angry over me saying 'Hey, Ahri! ^_^' to which you replied 'Yeah, Fallout?', afterwards me replying with 'I just wanted to friendly, that's all.' and then you, being a stereotyping piece of shit, said 'What you just want to get in my pants kid' followed closely by 'fuck off'... You had over-reacted and I- I HAD FUCKING APOLIGIZED, EVEN THOUGH YOU HAD DONE THE FUCKING DEED! Honestly, how is your mental health, because I think you might be plagued by insanity, schizophrenia, or just plain stupidity, because no one with a healthy mind would be such a piece of shit even after someone apoligized for their OWN MISTAKE! (Also, it isn't a mistake... You knew full well, and, well, you didn't even allow me to explain my intentions fully!) Also, venting does wonders for the psyche, is that why you are always angry at me? Do you just vent your shit towards me? If so, you aren't doing a very good fucking job! Try venting like me, for once! Fallout223 (talk) 07:42, June 20, 2014 (UTC)Fucker223 Oh... Wait a sec... You said equal for BOTH of us! You knew that you were in the wrong, and want to bear that guilt! Well, I apoligize, luv, go ahead! And I have been manning up, since... Y'know, I had ADMITTED? I had ADMITTED, for something YOU did? Damnit... I knew girls were stupid, but... Just... Wow. : No. I was never butthurt about it. I just did my job as a temporary moderator for the night - and honestly, you're implying you didn't deserve the ban and you want to whine about that you're not breaking the rules when you are told to halt. Face it kid, that you were banned because you refuse to comply where you're asked to stop. Feel free to abuse the loopholes of the guidelines, sling shit about me, play the victim and try to make the conclusion equal, fair and square for both of us. :On a personal note, your perspective of what happened wouldn't look credible enough if you admit that you did something wrong and pass it to other persons. If you know for yourself that you're the only one involved, you have to accept it. Man the bloody fuck up, kid. And try not to incite wiki drama on my talk page. Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ No subject Heres a Creepypasta about Ahri xD http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:BlackRosses?useskin=oasis&cb=4267 Signatures Where'd you get that there fancy signature Ahri? You know, I've always wanted one of those. Minus all the hearts and pink text and shit but you know, something besides the ol' grey text. But for now I'm content with my signature I suppose. Love, BrokenSquid 09:17, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Oh, it's just standard wiki code. Either div, .css or span. Do you want some samples? ::BrokenSquid :Anyways, you can copy the code on my signature page. Lovelots, Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ 11:29, June 3, 2014 (UTC) hey you you ban me because my english and grammer is not to good. english is not my first language, but i love creepypastas. i try to learn english, but its is not easy, but why do you ban me because my grammer isnt good? thats the only reason you banned me. im not even underage D9.5 (talk) 13:14, June 5, 2014 (UTC) :The reason why I banned you is because you are probably trolling. And since you have socked, from a three-day ban it got to a month. So, please patiently wait for the ban to end. Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ 01:29, June 6, 2014 (UTC) No subject Hey I think you banned me for what reason I dont fucking know haha maybe you should warn me next time if its temporarily or not c: thaaanks buh bye now. ImmortalJane (talk) 07:55, June 7, 2014 (UTC) ImmortalJane :Oh, it's User:Lil' Miss Rarity the one who banned you, not me. Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ 08:01, June 7, 2014 (UTC) No subject OMG WHAT DID I DO!?! - Message posted by Cuddlefan :You mentioned a slur in chat, and earned yourself a day ban. Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ :What's a slur? - Message posted by Cuddlefan No subject Hello, I guess I was banned may you please unban me? I apoligize for being immature. BigBob123 (talk) 07:37, June 11, 2014 (UTC) BigBob123 :Please have patience. It's only two hours. Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ do me hard i like it i am a homo eroticus girl who likes to kick people out from group chats thankyouverymuch for your attribution thankyou again oh rapeme and i will kick you out of our girly chats why? because yolo I will kick you out of our girly chats why? because yolo i am a very meen person and i will disable your accouny kill me May I ask WHY THE HELL YOU BANNED ME FROM ORGI CHAT????????????????????????????? i just joined wrote one thing you banned me and i write again "why u banned me"? and u bann me again this is unfair you bann me again im deleting me account and im suing creepy pasta.cum :You violated our chat guidelines, earning yourself a 2-hour ban. You are very lucky it isn't a day ban, considering I'm in a bad mood today. And please kindly read the chat guidelines here Creepypasta Wiki:Chat Guidelines and familiarize yourself with our rules in public chat. Thank you, and please do not stain my talk page with the insults. Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ Gave a message. Regarding Last Chat I can RP over PM any time if you want, sorry I had to leave so fast last night. But it was interesting! CassistRabbit (talk) 06:38, June 15, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Just for fun. Give The Rabbit Another Chance!! Mary will freely confess to her vicious abuse of her daughter and she promises to never treat her with such brutality again. All she requires is someone to RP as her a forgiving heart and a second chance at redemption. If she fails once more, then- and only then- will she be allowed to receive her punishments. CassistRabbit (talk) 18:11, June 15, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit (or Mary.) Just a request Hey, I notice lately you've been tagging a lot of pastas as "Marked for Review" and was wondering if you could do me a favor? When you tag a pasta M4R could you put down as reason why it has been M4R in the edit summary? (Quality issues, grammatical issues, punctuation, spelling, capitalization, might be plagiarized, etc.) This would help a lot. I am trying to reduce the number of stories there and it would be helpful to know what the issue with it is rather than re-reading it a number of times to figure out if it is grammatical issues, it has quality issues, or was M4R due to malapropisms. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:35, June 22, 2014 (UTC) New Categories Please do not create categories. If you make a mistake in typing a category, click the pencil icon to edit or the garbage can icon to delete. There's no need to publish an edit with a non-existent category. See the page for rules about what categories can and cannot be added to pages together or by non-admin, and also for further descriptions of all our existing categories. If you are confused as to how categories on Wikia are supposed to work, please see . The first offense for this is a warning, but the second offense will result in a 1 (one) day block per the . If you feel your new category should be added to this list, leave a message on stating your proposed category and reasons for its inclusion. It must, though, be applicable to at LEAST 10 (ten) existing pages to be considered. --[[User:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'WaveDivisionMultiplexer']] [[User_Talk:WaveDivisionMultiplexer|'(Talk)']] 08:52, June 22, 2014 (UTC) RE: Chat shutdown. How about we go to http://trollpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Trollpasta_Wiki Trollpasta wiki? It never has any people so it's perfect. Oh no! I didn't see your message in time. I normally use the wikia mobile site. Aaah I'm sorry. ;-; --Flame19~ (talk) 11:31, August 10, 2014 (UTC) You Need To Stop Harassing People. Okay, Ahri, seriously. There is no need for you to attack people who try to befriend me just because you think they might become too friendly. I can guarantee you that NOTHING inappropriate will take place between any of my friends now after how severely you have attacked me and several others in the past. I explained everything to you last night about how things were, and are, between myself and Dinkleberg. There was no need for you to go and attack him. Same with Rokkalagio, whom I forgave after him and I peacefully talked things over instead of insulted and antagonized each other. I get that you are protective. And that's fine as long as you refrain from vilifying anyone who annoys me or tries to befriend me. You have to understand that I love you, and nothing will change that, but your conduct towards everyone else now, especially the administrators (who, I might add, make this site functional in the first place) NEEDS to change. If you are truly incapable of not picking pointless fights with everyone who sees me as a friend and every administrator on the CP wiki, I strongly advise you stay out of all chats except for your own. Either that, or try to get along with people better. But either way, I'm getting very tired of listening to you insult and harass others. No, Maria didn't deserve the hatred you threw at her. Neither did Callie, neither does Fatal, neither does Rokkalagio, and neither does Dinkleberg. So, please. Show some respect for people. And since this is coming from me, hopefully you'll take this to heart like I've been asking you to since the beginning. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 20:48, August 19, 2014 (UTC) Calm Down. Even if I was cold in delivering it, I've said what I need to say. This doesn't mean I won't talk to you anymore, though, Ahri. I may not be your partner, but I am still your friend, and there is no reason for you to suddenly forsake everything because of this. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 06:27, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Drama I notice that you have been causing quite a bit of drama with Cassist, and judging by her last post here, other people. Let this be your first and last warning to stop it. It's unsettling that you feel the need to harass and seemingly stalk her. You will recieve a very lengthy ban/block the next time this happens. Get over it. Mystreve (talk) 11:36, September 30, 2014 (UTC) The Ban Time About that, I couldn't narrowed your ban time to any specific time because the options available are from 2 hours to indefinite. So yeah if you're ban for 3 months, it can't make what or when the specific date the ban should ended. '-'[[User:Lei_Omaki|'Lei']][[User_Talk:Lei_Omaki|'Omaki']] 14:39, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Don't Tell Me What To Do. I know you did. I've been working on this wiki for a while now; if you send me any messages, I do get them and I do read them. I'll talk to you when I want to, and if I don't, you can't make me. I'm in a bad mood right now and I'm also getting tired of you asking me to solve your personal problems. I solved drama without your help before (in fact, you really just made things worse) and you need to learn how to do the same. A picture is worth a thousand words, but I'd rather write a thousand-word story. (talk) 02:38, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Signatures Hey Ahri, I have noticed an issue with your signature altering other people's messages. (I believe this as a coding error that can be easily fixed. Here is the issue so you can see possibly what is wrong. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:14, October 7, 2014 (UTC) How r u Hello Ahri How Have You Been?That Girl Mute (talk) 04:01, October 29, 2014 (UTC)